


The Pleasures of Diversion

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [10]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Claustrophobia, Distractions, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Past Kevin Ryan/Jenny O'Malley, Short, Smut, Trapped, handjobs, small spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: Kevin Ryan is not a fan of small spaces. They make him panic. So when Javier and Kevin get trapped in an elevator, Javier attempts to calm him and Kevin decides he needs a distraction.
Relationships: Javier Esposito/Kevin Ryan
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Pleasures of Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Elevator

Javier wraps an arm Kevin’s waist while they are in the elevator leaving for home. He pulls Kevin close, kissing him on his temple as the floor numbers tick by. Kevin smiles content and closes his eyes. 

Javier and Kevin have been together for about seven months. One drunken Madden night after a particularly rough case, Javier had fallen on Kevin when they drunkenly bumped into each other for the use of Javier’s bathroom after Javier had finished. Javier had fallen on his forearms, framing Kevin, his head at the junction of Kevin’s neck and shoulders, open mouthed. One of Kevin’s hands had wrapped around his waist and apparently, Kevin had a small hard on from God knows what. Javier had let his weight slip just a bit and Kevin moaned rather indecently, causing Javier’s cock to twitch, his tongue darting out at the flesh beneath.

They ended up having tumbling naked in bed that night, neither of them speaking to each other about it for a week until Kevin came knocking on Javier’s door the next weekend. His mind had been replaying the night over and over and he wasn’t able to focus on him and Jenny. He ended up telling Jenny what happened and had gotten a nice slap across the face and booted out of their apartment. The only place that he could run to was Javier’s and while it was awkward, Javier let him in. 

Having already shared a bed once, they didn’t think about making up the sofa. They drank heavily, played Madden— like they tend to do— and when they fell into bed, while they didn’t end up having sex because they were both too wasted, they made out and fondled each other until they had both passed out. 

Kevin officially broke up with Jenny the next day, realizing this was something that wasn’t just going to be that one stupid night. The next morning, he’d run out and gotten them breakfast and when Javier had woken up, Kevin had told him what he did. And the next month was spent with Kevin living at Javier’s before they both made it official.

The lights in the elevator flicker off and the elevator falters to a stop, both Javier and Kevin stumbling to keep their balance. Javier hears Kevin sucking in breaths next to him. When his eyes adjust to the darkness, Javier sees Kevin bracing one arm on the railing inside the elevator, eyes wide open in panic.

“Hey,”Javier lets his arm slip from around Kevin to move in front of him, holding his face up to meet Javier’s. “Hey, hey, hey, Kevin. Look at me.”

Kevin finally does, his eyes finally stop darting around. “I— I— Small— spaces,” he tries to breath, but he’s hyperventilating. 

Javier smooths his hand through Kevin’s perfect hair and shushes him. “I know, I know. Here, just… let’s sit down, okay?” Kevin nods and follows Javier as they sink to the floor of the elevator. “Okay. Breath, Kevin. Deep breaths, with me, okay?”

Kevin nods again while Javier paces through it with him. “In, out. Good, In. Out. Okay, yes. Keep doing that for me, okay, Kevin?” Kevin nods at him, eyes still wild, but not near as wide as they were. Javier gets to his knees, places a kiss on Kevin’s forehead, and turns around to push the emergency button on the elevator.

He’s not surprised when no one answers and a light he knows to be there doesn’t start blinking. Javier checks his phone. It has bars and so he calls Beckett. 

“Espo?”

“Beckett, hey. Ryan and I are in the elevator and then it stopped. Looks like all power to it is cut off. How’s it up there?”

“Same. We’ve checked out the windows, and it looks like it might be a power surge. I don’t see any building with lights on. I can call someone out to get you, but it might be faster if we try ourselves.”

“Yeah. Ryan’s not doing so hot. He’s hyperventilating. He’s not so great with closed spaces.” Javier looks back at Kevin, touching his face and rubbing a thumb up and down his cheek. He’s trying his best to work on his breathing, but Kevin’s eyes are pleading with Javier as if all Javier needed to do was make it not happen anymore. 

“Just, if you could hurry, that would be awesome. I think we are stuck between floors 4 and 5.”

“Okay, just hold tight, alright? And make sure Ryan keeps working on his breathing. We will gather some equipment. We’ll open up door five to see how far you have fallen. We might have to use the escape door atop the elevator.”

“Okay, yeah. Sounds like a plan. Beckett, thank you.”

“No problem at all, Espo.”

Javier hangs up.

“Javi,” Kevin pleads and Javier leans down and kisses him. 

“Hey, Beckett knows. She’s coming. She’s going to get us out, okay?”

Kevin nods, breath hitching and Javier feels a wetness on his thumb. He sighs and sits to Kevin’s side. He pulls Kevin toward him, making him straddle his lap. Kevin goes willingly and hangs his head in the crook of Javier’s neck.

Javier rubs his back and makes comforting noises as Kevin’s breath hitches and slows. It starts evening out and Javier plays with Kevin’s hair. Kevin raises his head and looks at Javier. “Thanks, Javi.” He kisses Javier and Javier kisses back.

“Always, Kev. I’ll always be here for you.”

Kevin laughs a little, the sound a bit delirious. Javier kisses Kevin again, and this time Kevin slips his arms around Javier’s neck, deepening the kiss. If it weren’t for the closed spaces getting to Kevin, Javier would be just fine staying like this. Javier’s hands soothe down Kevin’s back, one traveling down and gripping an asscheek. 

Kevin moans into the kiss, his throat sending vibrations to both of their tongues. They pull away for a breath, and Javier nips at Kevin’s lip. Kevin moves his hips in a sway to the left and forward that grinds their groins together. 

Laughing, Javier warns, “Kevin. Beckett will be coming down to rescue us. Don’t know that she will want to rescue us if she catches an eyeful of us pounding into each other.”

Kevin moves to Javier’s ear, playing the lobe between his teeth, sending shock waves down Javier’s spine. Javier groans as his hips lift up, involuntarily searching for pressure. “Who said we had to get naked?” Kevin’s voice is wrecked from his panic earlier, but it sends pleasant shivers throughout Javier’s body.

He’s still concerned about Kevin, but Javier knows this is a good distraction from Kevin’s fear. And who is he to say no to pleasure when it’s handed to him on a silver platter. He nods, a sound of approval coming from his throat, and they both reach for the other’s zippers. 

Javier fondles Kevin’s dick for a moment, thumb swiping at the head and through a bead of precome, before Kevin lifts his hips and tells Javier to spread his thighs. They both sit, asses on the elevator floor, cocks at level height, facing each other. Kevin’s hands swat away Javier’s as he wraps one around both their members and uses the other to balance on the railing behind Javier’s head. Javier notices as Kevin pulls at the bar before lifting his hips ever so slightly, and soon, it’s not just Kevin’s hand moving across Javier’s dick. 

“Ohhhh,” Javier lets out, head thrown back and neck exposed. His hands fly to Kevin’s hips, trying to steady him in Kevin’s adventurous pursuit. Javier bites on his bottom lip, groaning. Kevin takes the opportunity in front of him and latches onto Javier's adam’s apple, sucking hard and nipping. 

A whine erupts from Javier, his own hips stuttering up as his eyes roll back in his head. “Fuck. I want you so bad right now,” Javier says.

Kevin releases Javier’s neck and Javier surges forward, licking into Kevin’s mouth and claiming it as one of the few things they can do. One of Javier’s hands grab at Kevin’s neck, fingers clutching at the skin as their kiss deepens and their hips grind into Kevin’s hand.

Kevin releases his hold on the railing and makes a tunnel with both hands. He pumps his palms around their dicks and swipes at the head of Javier’s cock every few times.

Javier’s close, and a noise above them starts. His heart sets to hammering, the thrill of being caught making his skin tingle and his balls draw up a fraction. Javier pulls Kevin’s face closer to his, as if he could get further into his mouth, lips spit slick and tongues dancing. Javier licks across the roof of Kevin’s mouth and Kevin moans and stutters as he comes into his hand. 

Their lips part and their foreheads bump into one another as Javier moves Kevin’s hands away and takes his own cock in hand, letting Kevin touch himself through his high. The sounds from above them intensify, and they hear the outer door of the elevator start to open. Javier roughly pulls at his dick three times before his mouth falls open, all his limbs losing their strength as euphoria takes over and turns all his bones to putty. 

Kevin kisses Javier as he recovers. When Javier finally gets a bit of strength back and they hear Beckett calling to them from above, he moves quickly shoving his dick back into his pants. Kevin had already put his away. Javier’s hand is soiled and Kevin produces a handkerchief, wiping it clean as he’d already done to himself. 

Javier is overtly aware of the stench of sex that can never be so quickly hidden. They straighten up and stand when Beckett calls again.

“Ry, Espo! Are you two in there and alright?”

“Y— yeah!” Javier answers, voice cracking under his pounding heart beat. “We are here.”

“Good. Okay, looks like the door has only a foot or two of clearance. Castle found a paracord rope, we are going to tie it off above the doors and open the hatch. When we throw the rope in there, we need you two to pull yourselves out. Can you do that?”

Javier looks to Kevin, and Kevin nods. “Yeah,” Javier speaks for them both. “We can do that.” 

“Okay, coming your way.” 

In minutes, Javier is behind Kevin, spotting him as he starts to climb the rope and uses the edge of the hatch to extricate himself from the tiny elevator cab. Then it’s Javier’s turn and the people crowded around the elevator start cheering when he emerges. Kevin and Javier look at each other and grin for a moment before they turn to Beckett. 

“Thanks, Beckett, Castle.” Kevin says.

“No biggie, Ry. Not much we can do now that the power has shut down. I don’t even think Beckett’s report was saved before it happened.” Castle is smiling.

“Please, let’s not remind me of all the useless time I spent on that.” Beckett his Castle in the chest lightly.

“Think we can finally get outta here? Go home and calm down?” Javier asks.

“Yeah, get lost you, too.” Beckett smiles at them.

“But maybe take the stairs,” Castle adds and they all laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
